To Love and Be Loved
by Tamari
Summary: Brennan learns something new and definitely lifechanging about herself, while the squints have a case to solve. Tender BB feelings. Chapter 11 up now!
1. A lousy Monday

To Love and Be Loved

Disclaimer: Bones and all characters known out of TV are not mine. I'm just having some fun with them.

Authors Note: I got the idea for this story after Bones declaring that she'll never have children. This idea mixed together with news about yet another baby found dead (we had quite a few of them over the last months in Germany) inspired me. Please read and write a review to me, it will help me become a better writer :-) Thanks.

---Chapter One: A lousy Monday---

**Medico-Legal Lab, Jeffersonian Institute**

It was just another Monday morning, a day like every Monday this summer. The team of Dr Temperance Brennan had enjoyed the weekend and was now back at work. There was always enough work to do, skeletons from storage space, from archaeologists all around the United States and occasionally from a crime scene.

Tempe Brennan herself was seated at the staff table, dressed in casual clothing with her typical large necklace and dangling earrings. Only the color of her skin was paler than usual and the faint shadows of dark circles under her eyes penetrated her make-up.

"What did we get this weekend?", Zach Addy asked. He was a young man and only recently he had qualified as forensic anthropologist.

"Camille called in ill, she got the flu." Brennan had her hands full of case files, handing them out to her team. "Some children found a skeleton out in the woods, they're not sure what it is yet. Alexandria Police had it already removed from the scene and send it in. Zack, you'll have a look at it. Angela?"

The artists head snapped up. She had unconsciously been sketching something on a piece of paper before her. "Yes, Bren?"

"Please have a look at this, this are x-rays from the new mummy the museum got. Perhaps you can get some face out of them?"

"Sure, I'll do." Angela Montenegro took the file and flipped it open.

"I'm still not finished with the larvae from Thursday." Jack Hodgins stated.

"Good, so everybody's satisfied?" Brennan asked and received nods.

She herself was relieved that the workload was low, giving her time to finish some articles she had been writing on for about a month. In the last time it seemed as if she couldn't work as efficiently as she was used to. Perhaps that was due to her being alone again after the intermezzo with Sully, or perhaps she finally had caught the summer flu going around in the Labs of the Jeffersonian. For her, she'd been a lot more tired and quite often napped in the afternoons. Zach had been out cold for about ten days and just last Thursday returned to work. And even Booth had called her last week, telling her that he was staying at home.

Tempe Brennan smiled while she remembered the call Booth had given her. His voice was rough and nasal and he sounded like any ill man: Like he was in danger of dying this second. But surely his cold had to be over by now and she was slightly suspicious that he would stop by this Monday.

Seated in her office she turned on the computer and went in search of a painkiller. Feeling the cramping in her belly this morning, she suspected it to be that time of the month and wanted to be prepared. But no, it couldn't be, she had just yesterday started the last blister of her pills. Well, the cramping was there and if she had learned one thing early, it was that her menstrual cycle was a mess, with or without taking the pill. Taking it long term just helped to lessen the pain and have to live through it only a few times a year.

Having found what she searched for, she drank a large glass of water with it and logged into her computer. Emails, requests, a quick glimpse into her online-dating account and soon she was absorbed in her daily work.

"Dr Brennan, I think I've found something." Zach Addy stood in the door to her office.

Startled Brennan looked up. "Zach, you startled me."

"Sorry, I just thought you'd want to look at the skeleton from the Alexandria police."

She stood up. "What is it?"

He informed her about his findings while they walked to the working area. The skeleton was that of a tiny baby, some bones missing and only remnants of the cloth it was buried in.

Zach had made lots of photos and carefully laid out the parts they had. The bones were old, only tiny bits of flesh left on. One femur was missing, as well as several ribs, pieces of the scull and one hand. But it was enough left to clearly identify it as human remains.

"Zach, call Hodgins. His larvae have to wait a bit longer. Take samples and photos, then clean the bones. I'll inform Alexandria police that we need access to the site it was found on."

Normally she would have been all over the remains herself, taking samples, measuring and getting a feeling for the case. But today she wasn't sure she could stand handling it. It made her sick to the stomach to see the disrespect someone had shown to the infant in burying it in the woods. Just the leftovers of another life never lived, never loved.

There was a dull pain in her belly, subdued by the painkillers but still there. Tempe thought about taking the day off, laying in her bed, blinds closed and just waiting till it was over. But with the new case in the lab and no Cam to take it over she just couldn't do this.

A quick call to the officer who had brought the case in informed her that he was down with the summer cold, too. 'Great, just great', she thought. The police station told her that another officer would come to the Jeffersonian and give her all the information she might need. Brennan wasn't happy about that but she couldn't do anything about it.

A trip to the bathroom revealed that she was right about having her period. Taken care of this, she went in search for a fresh cup of coffee to keep her awake. She felt like she hadn't slept for days when in fact her weekend had been quite with writing and research. The coffee machine needed to get filled up and impatiently she waited until the dark liquid dipped through. Just as the smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her nostrils she felt nauseous. Fighting the urge to get sick, she headed back to the bathroom.

'What a lousy day', she thought while rushing through the door. Letting cold water flow over her wrists should do the trick to get her stomach to behave. It helped a bit but not enough, the urge to throw up won. She just reached the toilet and grabbed her long hairs away.

Breathing heavily Tempe sat down and a single tear dropped down from her green eyes. It had been years since her body had betrayed her in this way, but as a teenager it had happened quite frequently. To her knowledge a fresh dose of painkiller, two large glasses of water and a few hours of sleep should get her back to normal. The first two points were manageable, the last one sadly not.

Angela Montenegro had chosen this time to look for Brennan. She had realized early that day that her friend wasn't her usual self. Normally Bren should be at the lab table, poking and probing the remains or visiting Angela at her work place to talk about the weekend. Now that the clock was shortly before midday, she'd visited Temperances office, the working tables, the coffee machine. As her friend was nowhere to be seen, she treated herself with some of the freshly brewed liquid, added sugar and milk and took the cup with her. She stopped at the bathroom and out of instinct she went inside.

Someone was breathing heavily, compared with hiccups. The door of the first stall was not completely closed, just enough to see someone sitting on the floor inside. Angela put her cup next to the basin and carefully went to the door. "Hello there, everything alright?", she asked.

"...away", a muffled voice answered her. It was just audible enough for her to identify Brennan.

"Sweetie, what happened?", she exclaimed and carefully pushed the door open. Inside Tempe was just on the way collecting herself and flushing the evidence away.

"It's okay, it's just..." She blushed. It was really embarrassing to be found lying in the restroom by a co-worker, even if the co-worker was her friend. "It's just, well it's that time of the month for me and sometimes I get sick then." She stood up, shaky but standing on her own feet.

Angela reached for her hand and helped her over to the basin. "Have some water." She wet some tissue and put it in Tempe's neck. "Here, this will help."

Without the sour taste in her mouth and again some cool water for her wrists Temperance already felt better. If just the cramping would stop, she'd feel back to normal in no time. "Thanks, Ange, it's already better now."

"Do you need something else? Shall I drive you home?"

"No, a Tylenol and some more water will do the trick. Let me just wash my face, I have some in my purse." She could only hope that being grown-up would mean that her body would do as she pleased.

After lunch break Temperance Brennan felt nearly normal again. She had used the hour to take a nap on the couch in her office and was just rubbing her eyes, as Zach knocked on her door once again. Standing up slowly - no need to get her system off-balance so soon again - she opened the door for him. "Zach, what can I do this time?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, I just wanted to inform you that I cleaned the bones. There is a lot of damage, some parts are missing, but I can see no indicators of pre-mortem injury at a first glance."

"Thank you, I'll be out there in a minute."

Thus being dismissed, he left her alone again and Tempe went to check her emails before she popped another Tylenol and left the office. Wasn't the officer of Alexandria PD supposed to be here already?

Zach had laid out the bones in anatomical correct positions, the tiny skull still in pieces. Tempe went over them once with her eyes, then she snapped on some latex gloves and seated herself at that table, started to work them. Magnifying lens, different light sources, instruments to prod and probe and a recorder to catch her words were assembled around the bones. Carefully she marked every missing bone on a form, inspected every broken one and searched for clues.

"Who have you been?", she asked the remains, but no answer came. She forgot everything over her task, now the bones where not the reminders of a child dead too young but an unsolved puzzle. She distanced herself and got even more involved.

"Hey Bones, you alright?"

A well known voice scattered her concentration and abruptly she was back in the world of the living. A man in a suite stepped up next to her, brown eyes searching her face.

"Sure, Booth", she said out of habit. Suddenly she realized that it was already getting dark outside and that she wasn't alright. She hadn't eaten all day, in the morning she just felt sick, at lunch she slept and now it was nearly past dinner time. No longer stilled with concentration her hand began to shake a little.

Apparently he didn't believe her but let it drop. "Well, I thought I should stop here and get back up to date. What have you got here?" He pointed an the small bones in front of her.

"It's a baby Alexandria PD brought in. I'm not sure if it was homicide, thus far I haven't found any information why she died."

"She? You mean, it's a girl?"

"Yeah, it's hard to determine in infants, but I'm 99 percent certain that this are the remains of a little baby girl. After getting all measurements the computer will confirm me."

She hold up a small bone, a rib broken in two pieces. "There's a lot of damage, but I haven't decided when it was inflicted. At the moment we aren't even sure if she ever breathed."

Suddenly Tempe had two reasons to get back to her office: there was some food in the cooler and a fresh painkiller in her purse. She hadn't even realized that the last one had stopped working and now was in real pain from the cramping. It should have stopped or lessened over the day, shouldn't it? A really heavy one made her twitch.

When she realized that Booth was starring at her right hand, holding the sharp-edged rib, she looked there too. Red stains sprang up between the white bones on the table and she blinked several times. How was this possible? It was the color of blood, but the girl was long dead, her bones cleaned. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Bones, you're bleeding."

Yes, she was, but how did Booth know about it?

"Your hand, here, open your grip", he told her.

Then her eyes caught a glimpse on a blood drop forming, forming at the end of the bone she was still holding.

---

Now is the right time to hit the review button.


	2. A rush to the Hospital

Authors Note: Virpukka, thanks for your review. Everyone: Enjoy and please review :-)

---Chapter Two: A rush to the hospital---

Seeley Booth, special agent in charge at the FBI in Washington, D.C., has had a long, draining day. He was back at work after being ill for the first day and somehow lots of work had collected on his desk. Sorting them, getting updates on ongoing operations, and just getting himself sorted anew took all day long. By the moment the clock reached 5 pm, he was tried, but satisfied to have done good work this day.

His last work for the day was a visit to his favorite team of squints. He needed to get updated by them, but in fact he was eager to see Bones. He liked the group of scientists at the Jeffersonian museum, Angela was a person impossible to dislike, Zach was always so eager to please him. And there was Hodgins, conspiracy lover and non the less a pleasant man. Camille, on the other hand, was someone he had known for years and slept with her once too often. But the person he went to see was Temperance Brennan, bright, beautiful and dear to him.

He was sure that the rush-hour in D.C. got worst every day. Midday it was a pleasant 20 minutes drive to the Jeffersonian, now he needed close to two hours. A visit to the squints no longer looked like a good idea.

Finally he got there, parked his SUV and walked towards the door. Soft rays of light shone through the glass parts of the door. When he reached the door to the Medico-Legal Lab it opened from the inside. Walking out was Angela Montenegro, perfectly dressed for a fresh summer evening in a colorful dress and black cardigan.

"Hey Booth, nice to see you." She looked him down. "Have you got something for us?"

"No, not today. I just wanted to catch up with you."

"You do that. Brennan is still working, a break won't harm her. See you, Jack's waiting." Angela smiled and started to walk away.

"See you, too", Booth replied.

Once inside the lab he oriented himself. The offices were dark, the only light source a table in the middle of the upper level. Seated there and absorbed in her work was Tempe Brennan. Using his security card, he stepped up the stairs and walked to her.

"Hey Bones, you alright?"

His voice broke the silence abruptly. Tempe twitched and looked up.

"Sure Booth", but her voice gave her away. Something was definitely not right. He watched her carefully, while they made some chit-chat about the bones on her table. What was it? Her hair? No, it was stuck together in the usual 'work time-ponytail'. Her fingers? Yes, they where shaking a little while she pointed at some of the bones. Her face? He tried not to stare too hard, no need to get her suspicious.

Then Brennan took a rib to show him something. In the next moment she closed her hand. Booth looked like he couldn't believe what he had seen. Had she really hurt herself with that bone?

Red blood drops between the white bones on the table confirmed his suspicion. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Bones, you're bleeding."

She still didn't move. A part of Booth wondered if she was in shock, but she hadn't even flinched as the sharp edge penetrated her skin.

"Your hand, here, open your grip." Carefully he pried her fingers open to see how much damage was done. The bleeding was in no way life-threatening, but much more than he would have thought normal for a wound in the palm. Most of it was on the inside of the glove, staining the near-transparent latex a bright red color. The wound in the palm looked ugly, more torn than cut and blood welling out around the rib bone.

Bones didn't move, she just stared at her hand, trembling slightly.

Booth looked around, but he could spot no one around the lab. Even the security guards had settled them self in their office for night duty, no longer walking around all the time.

"Bones?" No reaction. This was not normal, was it? He had seen her hurt a lot worse and she still had functioned.

"Temperance?"

That name got her attention. She returned his look, her eyes clouded with confusion. "What?"

"Temperance, we have to get you to a hospital. Come on, you have some bandages in your office, don't you?"

She nodded her head. Booth stepped to her right side, one arm supporting her injured hand, the other around her back to support her. Slowly he lead her around the table, down the stairs and through the glass door into her office. Seating her on the couch, he looked around in search of some first-aid kit.

"Roll boy", she directed him. Booth yanked the sliders open, starting at the top. Normally he would be very interested in all the things she kept there, but today he barely realized it. Top drawer: Tissues - take out-, a assorted collection of ballpoint pens, stencils, pens and in the middle of it a Mont blanc, and other office-related stuff. Second drawer: A thick folder, possibly her new book? There were other papers inside, some sorted, other just sheets with print or handwriting on it. But nothing he could use at the moment. And finally the bottom drawer. There were more tissues, some women hygiene articles, a small clear-plastic bag with make-up and finally the first-aid kit he was searching for. While taking it out he realized her hand-bag lying on top of the roll boy and grabbed it along.

Booth carried the kit and tissues over to her. He sat down with her and took her hand on his leg. It was still bleeding, perhaps even a bit more than before because of the movement. He could see no way to remove the glove, not without adding pressure to the bone still sticking in her hand.

"I'll put some bandages around your hand and drive you to the hospital", Booth announced and Brennan simply nodded. During all his attending to her hand she just sat still. Booth really wondered about her behavior. He was sure that he hurt her with bandaging her hand but closing her eyes was her only reaction.

When he was finished, her right hand was a large clump of bandages, held in place by some band-aids he had found in the first aid kit. "Temperance, can you walk?", he asked her. Carrying her would be a problem, she was slender and he had enough muscles, but dealing with the doors and car keys would be awkward. But if she couldn't walk, he would do it.

"Y... yes", she answered, pushing herself to the edge of her couch.

"Here, let me help you. Can you hold your hand up?"

She nodded. Slinging the shoulder strap of her purse around him, he reached out and helped her stand up. Again he used one arm to support her back, but this time he needed the other to open the door. Once or twice he had to fasten his grip, as she staggered a bit. Booth wondered, if she was in shock and tried to remember what he had learned about the signs and dangers. Pale skin. Check. Rapid breathing. No. Fast, weak pulse. He would check after seating her in the car. Confused and/or disorientated. Was she? She was not her normal bright self, so perhaps there was something dizziness. Booth got a gut-feeling that he should get her to the hospitals ER asap.

Opening the passenger door for her, he helped Brennan into his SUV. Handing her the seat belt, he said: "Can you fasten it yourself?"

"Sure." She took the buckle into her uninjured left and tried to stuck it to the bracket. While Booth closed the door and walked around the car, she missed several times. "Ouch." Her finger had collided with the bracket.

"Here, let me help you." Gently Booth took the buckle out of her hand and fastened the seat belt. He strapped himself in and started the car. Anxious he tried to hold a conversation with her, talking and hoping for answers to detect if she was staying with him. He should have checked her pulse, he couldn't do this while driving. What was more important? Checking on her or reaching the hospital?

"Bones?" No answer. Booth caught a glimpse at her head, resting against the window. But traffic was heavy, he couldn't spare his attention to look at her properly. "Bones? Temperance?" He nearly yelled her name.

"Eh?"

Was she answering or just moaning? Why hadn't he called an ambulance? What if she was in shock? Hundreds of thousands of horrible scenarios build up in his mind. Now his hand started to tremble out of fear for her. What if he had killed her with this stupid idea? But surely she hadn't lost enough blood to be in shock, had she? Or had she taken something? But why? And why had nobody realized it?

"Temperance", as this was the name she was answering best to, "where do you hurt?"

He was rounding a corner that sharp that his back tire collided with the curbstone. "Ouch... doing?"

She was reacting! Booth nearly started to grin, then he realized that his driving had hurt her further. Now her head was no longer resting at the window, she was bending over her hand, head held low.

"Sorry. Just stay with me a few more minutes, we'll be there soon." He tried to comfort her. Traffic was getting lower, so he could spare one hand from the steering wheel and touch her back softly.

Finally he reached the drive way to the parking lot of Washington Memorial. Booth paused for a moment. He could drive right up to the emergency entrance, but after handing her to the medical personal he had to drive away and find a parking spot, park and walk back. And they would not let him to her in the ER then. Or he could park first and then walk or carry her to the ER.

"Boo..."

"Bones, I'm here." That decided it. He would not let her alone in the hospitals system. "Just a moment, I'll park the car."

Thankfully there was a spot right at the entrance of the lot, with about the shortest possible distance to the hospital, available. He stopped the SUV, climbed out and headed for her door. Helping her out of the large car was weird, normally she was just hopping out the moment he stopped.

"Can you stand?" He asked and saw at the same moment, that she couldn't. Booth took her in his arms, careful not to let her hand or head bang against the car and yet impatient with himself. Faster, faster, get her help, every cell in his body screamed. He was torn between running for help and walking carefully so that he hurt her not further.

Brennan's head rested against his left shoulder, her eyes half closed and dark with pain. The white bandages on the right hand were spotted with blood, her hand lying over her stomach. He was just thankful that she was wearing her usual pair of trousers and not a business suite or some flowing and fancy skirt.

After a short distance - but it felt like a marathon run to him - he reached the entrance door and could deliver her into the professional hands of hospital doctors.


	3. Sweet dreams

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine and never will be. I'm not making money out of this.

Authors Note: Thank you again for all the reviews you've given me. I'm trying to update fast, but this story needs to be written, you know? If you have questions or think you know what will happen, feel free to mail me or write a review.

---Chapter Three: Sweet dreams---

**Washington Memorial, Monday night**

Something had woken her. Well no, she hadn't slept in the first place, but her mind had been wandering. She was tired, why was the light shining into her eyes this bright? She tried to roll onto her side to sleep just a moment longer.

Pain shot through her. What the heck was going on?

"Hey, lay still. Dr. Brennan, are you with me?" A friendly, but unknown, voice spoke.

"Shh, Bones, are you awake?" That voice she knew. What were Booth and a strange woman doing in her bedroom?

She finally opened her eyes just a tiny bit, barely enough to peek through. She hadn't redecorated recently, had she? And this was not a hotel room, her nose told her. Antiseptic smell, white wands, unknown as well as known people, pain, was she in a hospital? Hospital! Her eyes opened involuntarily, only to be pressed close again against the bright light.

"Uh, Booth?" Her mouth was dry, but she was able to speak. And the light wasn't so bright after a few more seconds. Brennan opened her eyes slowly. The picture wasn't exactly clear, but she could turn her head. Left. Oh yes, it was a hospital. And she was lying in a hospital bed, with Booth sitting to her left. Her hand, yes it was her hand with an IV line sticking to it. What had happened to her?

"Bones, I'm glad your back." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Don't call me.." She protested faintly.

"Sorry, Temperance. Habit, eh?"

"Sir, I need to check her over. Please wait outside." The voice she had heard just once before spoke again. Brennan turned her head to her other side, realizing that a nurse was standing there. So she really was in a hospital, this wasn't just a crazy dream after a too long day.

Booth pressed her hand and stood up. He pressed her hand? Well that means that he had hold it in the first place. Why was Booth sitting next to her hospital bed and holding her hand?

"See you later." And he was gone.

She shifted her attention to the nurse.

"Can you explain to me what has happened?" she asked.

"Sorry, ma'am, I don't know. Let me just take your temperature and vitals, Dr. Franklin will come and talk to you soon." Her voice was quite and steady, but with just a tiny hint of steel underneath. She made it absolutely clear that she would not give any information to Brennan.

"If you can't tell me what has happened, can you at least tell me where I am?" Let's try the other 'w'-questions, Brennan thought and her mind started its analysis.

"Washington Memorial, Washington, D.C." The nurse had rounded the bed and pressed her fingers into Brennan's wrist, clearly not trusting the monitor to show a accurate pulse.

"And what time is it?" Washington Memorial was the nearest hospital to the Jeffersonian. Did this mean that something had happened in the lab?

"10 pm, Monday evening. Please, hold you lips closed around the thermometer." Before she could protest, the nurse had put her instrument into Brennan's mouth.

Tempe's brain raced and she tried to put the puzzle together. What could she remember about the day?

She had been in charge of the lab, Camille had phoned in ill. There had been a case... oh yes, the infant from Alexandria. And she herself had felt bad all day, cramps shattering her concentration. But then she had been working late, trying to catch up with the lost hours of the day. There had been blood... yes, she had started her womens time. Listening to her body, she could still detect the cramps, but subdued by whatever pain relief they had given her. Pain relief? Why would she need painkillers? Booth had been there, in the lab, he had annoyed her. And then... The bone...

Brennan gasped. Her eyes flew to her right hand, packed in bandages and sending waves of pain through her body. The medicine hold them down, but they where there.

Beep, beep, beep. The sound of the thermometer being finished broke the path of her thoughts.

"Good, Dr. Brennan, the doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse said and collected her things. She scribbled something into the file and left the room.

Brennan lay still. There were too many questions unanswered, her brain not able to put all pieces of memory together to tell her what had happened. Would Booth come back and tell her? Or could the doctor tell her? She hated it not to know what had happened with her, not trusting her memory and being helpless. A little bit of moisture gathered in her eyes.

But everything was quite around her. She took the time to look around. It was a typical hospital room, three white walls - she couldn't see if the fourth was white too, but she'd bet on it - dimly lit now that her eyes had adjusted and she was alone in it. Next to her bed was a chair, presumably the chair Booth had occupied before.

The sound of a door being opened caught her attention. It was Booth who stuck his head through the crack he had opened.

"Come in", she invited him. The door opened some more and was closed again after the lanky FBI officer had passed it.

"Bones, how are you?" True concern showed on his face and she realized that he was concerned about her.

For once she didn't protest his use of the nick-name he had given her. Hearing his voice and seeing a familiar face with - hopefully - some information about what had happened was worth more than a bit of name calling. And she wondered why it was him here and not Ange or what she would have thought the most common - nobody.

"Other than tired, I feel fine. Whatever they put into me", she wiggled her hand with the IV line, "it helps."

"Great. The nurse wouldn't tell me nothing, only that your doctor should be around soon."

"That was about the only information I could gather, too. But what has happened?" She turned her head to look directly into his face.

"Can't you remember? We were at the lab, you showed me some skeleton and then somehow you'd driven a bone into your palm. I drove you here and the ER team took over. Sorry, can't tell you what happened in there, they wouldn't let me stay." He really looked sorry, but at the same time Brennan was pretty sure that he was hiding something.

"That's it? What happened to the bone?"

"I told them to handle it like evidence. They should have set it up in a vial. But why did you hurt yourself? Normally you aren't so clumsy."

"Don't..." She searched her memory again. Bone, hand, bone, cramp, hand, it had been a really evil cramp! A bit of blood flashed her skin, causing her to blush. She couldn't really tell him that, could she? But he was Booth, perhaps the only person except Angela she could tell. "It was..." she broke off again.

"Yeah?" He took her left hand in his larger one, careful not to interfere with the IV.

Brennan blushed deeper. "It was, I'm having..." Spit it out, she groaned at herself. "My period started and I was having bad cramps." She talked really fast, but then it was out. Tempe let out a breath of relief.

Booth looked sympathetic. "That bad?"

She only nodded. It had been that bad, in fact she could still detect the cramps running havoc in her belly, but the painkillers made them fade out. She realized that they did not only make the pains in her body fade out, they made her whole body relax, especially now that she knew what had happened. Sleep was standing there, ready to claim her.

"Do you need anything?" he asked and let his thumb caress her fingers.

It felt good, it felt right. Like something he could do forever with her. "No", her voice was sleepy and her eyes would not open any more. A moment later Brennan was asleep. She neither noticed the doctor sticking her head in the room to check on her nor the soft kiss Booth planted on her brow before leaving.

-----

Now is a good time to hit the review button :-)


	4. Unexpected Diagnosis

Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them!

ReadingRed, LiTTleMiSSmOOny, Alphie13: Thank you again for guessing what's wrong with her, it shows me if my leads are clear enough: You'll find the answer(s) in this chapter. I hope you're not disappointed after reading.

Everybody: Enjoy!

* * *

---Chapter Four: Unexpected Diagnosis---

Tuesday morning came really early when the nurse checked her vitals. Being left alone again, Brennan drifted off to another hour or two of sleep, before the beam of sunlight in her room woke her again.

Still half asleep she started to stretch, but her right hand was heavy and the movement hurt. Brennan's eyes shot open. Blinking she cleared her eyes and with the white walls her memory came back. It hadn't been a bad dream, it had been reality. All of it? Her skin remembered his touch and his warmth.

Brennan carefully lifted her left hand, rubbed her face and wished for some water. Was she allowed to stand up?

Before she could test it, a nurse opened the door. The woman was young, blond curly hair cut short and a smile glistering with braces. "Good morning Dr. Brennan. Have you slept well?" She clearly was not so bossy as the other nurse the night before, but Brennan couldn't say if this was due to the time of the day or to the different experience and age.

As she faltered to answer immediately, the nurse spoke again. "I will bring you some breakfast in a minute, just let me check you before."

"May I use the bathroom?" Brennan interfered with her talk.

"Sure, I'll get you a sling for your hand and you have to take the roller with the IV with you. Just ring if you need some help." But before she acted like she had said, the blond girl fussed with taking her vitals. Then she stepped out of the room only to be back a moment later with a dark blue sling. Busily she put it around Temperance's neck and helped her to place the injured hand inside. "It's the door over there. I'll be back with breakfast in 10 minutes, okay?"

Free to leave her bed, even if it was only to refresh herself, Brennan felt better. She was missing her usual toiletries and didn't even have a toothbrush with her, but there should be some pads in her purse. Hopefully Booth had taken it in the office last evening and it was here somewhere. A bit shaky on her legs and aware that the hospital gown did not conceal much, she looked around the room and in the closet. Finally it lay in the slider under the little table next to her bed.

The trip to the bathroom was an adventure. Normally a right handed person, she could do absolutely nothing with her right hand and little with her left. The IV line attached to it should not get wet, so she could wash her face only with the tips of her fingers. Brushing her teeth was off due to lack of equipment, but she could rinse her mouth. When Brennan finally checked her panties, she feared that the pad from yesterday had long given up. But apparently the cramps had been worse than the bleeding, so she could just change.

A few minutes later she was back in bed, relieved to lay down again. Breakfast arrived and with it a pile of papers. The nurse told her: "Sorry, but apparently you haven't been in a condition to fill these in. And the person who brought you in wasn't allowed to. So please complete the forms, someone from the registration bureau will come and get them later."

Brennan took the papers. It hadn't occurred to her that there may be some bureaucratic problems, but now it was clear. She just hoped that Booth had been able to find her insurance card, but a look through the room confirmed this. Without insurance she wouldn't stay in a single room and be allowed to sleep in...

"Sure, I'll do it. Do you have a pen for me?"

"Yes, Dr. Brennan. Dr. Fredericks will be with you later." She handed a cheap ballpoint to Brennan and was ready to leave the room again.

Drinking some of the fruit tea provided with the breakfast was okay left-handed, but she failed with spreading butter on the bread. Thankfully there were also some cereals she could manage to eat.

It was quite around her, only some technical background sound and what drifted in from the corridors. Really, it was too quite. At home she would not have time for a lengthy morning meal, some coffee-to-go, perhaps a bowl of cereals or an apple. And then off to the Jeffersonian or wherever Booth needed her for that day.

Having finished the cereals, she took the papers and began the task at hand: Filling out forms. She managed her name, but then gave up. Writing with the wrong hand was difficult and her mood not exactly patient. Perhaps she could just tick off the multiple choice questions and leave the rest until someone could help her?

Date of Birth? Place of birth? Social security number? Du you have this disease? Or that? Or this one perhaps? Ever been here? Or there? Ever done this? Or that? Allergic to this? Or that? Anything else?

Three pages later - and a lot more annoyed - she thought about the meaning and absurdity of this questionnaire. Perhaps it was just to keep patients occupied while waiting? She specially liked the 'just for women' section. Really, how many men would even try to answer one of these questions? And why were there no questions just for males? Brennan drew in a deep breath and flexed her hand. The IV didn't bother her as much as she might have thought, but her fingers got stiff from the unusual exercise.

Rescue came, but not inform of a knight in shining FBI-issued body armor - like Angela liked to name Booth - but in the form of a doctor. The woman entering the room was perhaps five feet seven tall and not much older than Brennan herself. As she greeted her, her voice was deep and full of feeling. Her skin was the color of rich chocolate, her eyes a corresponding brown and her hair black and tamed into braids.

"Dr. Brennan, it's good to see you awake. How are you today?"

Brennan looked at her. Obviously she was a doctor, wearing a white lab coat with name stitched on it, just like Brennan wore her blue one at work.

"Fine, Doctor Franklin. If you could tell me what has happened to my hand?" She had waited long enough, distracted by the papers.

"Sure, just a minute. Have you finished the questionnaire?" She gestured to the sheets of paper on Brennan's table.

"Most of it." Yeah, well, all I could do without getting cramps in my hand, she thought irritably.

"May I?" But she didn't wait for Brennan's response before snatching the papers and quickly scanning it. Her eyebrow twitched once, twice and then wandered up. "Are you sure that you wouldn't want to fill some questions with words?"

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "If you get me a computer, I will." She lifted her injured hand just a tiny bit. "Or someone else could write it down."

The brown eyes scanned her face. "Okay, fill me in verbally." She flipped the papers to look at the first question Brennan had marked 'yes'.

Ten minutes later they were finished, the eyebrow nearly back at her starting level. "Dr. Brennan, you're aware that you hurt your palm yesterday?"

"Yes, what has happened to the bone? It is a piece of evidence in an ongoing investigation."

"Agent..." Dr. Franklin looked in the file she had with her. "Agent Booth reported as much. What he didn't know was why you hurt yourself."

"I was clumsy." Brennan confessed. "I showed the fracture to Booth and then accidentally closed my hand around it." No need to tell about the cramps. It was awkward enough without admitting that she'd forgotten to take care of her body.

The eyebrow was back at an all time high. "Did this happen before?"

"Never." Brennan's left hand started twitching with impatience. "Like I said, I was inept. Did I hurt any bone?"

"You missed all the bones in your metacarpus. But the muscles in your hand for spreading your fingers are torn. The sinew in you palm were nicked, the palmar aponeurosis penetrated. And both vein and artery were injured, too."

Brennan glanced at her bandaged hand. It sounded as painful as it was and she started to get thankful for the painkillers.

"Because the tissue was torn, not cut, we had to start stitching at the inside, slowly working our way out."

Brennan shuddered. "How many stitches?"

"25 over all, 19 with all natural, self-absorbent thread, the other 6 are on the outside. You realize that you're lucky?" Brown eyes rested on Brennan's face.

"'Luck' is a concept..."

"You ARE lucky. The rib bone put pressure on the artery, not allowing the blood to spread out. But alone in the lab, without help..." She led her voice trail of and waited a moment. "If Agent Booth hadn't been there, you would be in a lot more trouble this morning. Now all you need is rest."

"What kind of medication am I given?" Holding her left hand up she pointed at the IV.

"Antibiotics and paracetamol against the pain. You got a fresh tetanus shot, too."

The door opened and girl nurse entered the room, a sheet of paper in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Franklin, but I got the lab results a minute ago."

She handed the paper to the doctor and left again. The colored woman glanced down, quickly scanning the columns of results. Again her eyebrow started to rise. She checked the lab results again, this time searching the questionnaire for comparison.

Brennan watched her, getting more anxious by the second. "What have you found?"

Brown eyes meet blue ones. "Dr. Brennan, do you take any fertility-related drugs? Oral contraceptives, the Pill, Clomiphene, Gonadotropins, Bromocriptine?"

Hadn't she checked the question: 'Do you use contraceptives?' with yes? With Sully now gone she didn't need it any more, but it helped to regulate her cycles. "Yes, I'm taking the Pill long-cycle."

Dr. Franklin nodded. "Have you forgot some pills? Or been sick? Perhaps taken antibiotics?"

"Not before yesterday." Perhaps she should mention the cramping and her period starting early now. Or was it gone? Brennan tried to detect any discomfort or pain below the layer of nothingness the painkiller caused. It was still there, perhaps not as heavy as the day before, but there.

"Long-cycle as in 12 weeks taking, then a one week break?" The brow wanted to clarify.

"Yes, exactly. Only this time I started bleeding early."

Both brows met on the forehead. "You started early? When?" She scribbled notes into her file.

"Yesterday." Before Franklin could open her mouth and ask how early this was, Brennan volunteered. "About two weeks early."

"Does this happen sometimes to you?"

"No really. But my cycle has always been messy, sometimes with really heavy bleeding and other times I nearly missed that I had a period. Not regular, too."

Some more notes. "Your last bleeding was about 10 weeks ago?" Brennan nodded. That was the calculation she'd done from her trays of tablets. She wasn't able to remember the exact date as it hadn't interfered with her work or life. "Sure you didn't miss any pills?"

"Yes, I am certain." Fact. She had taken it every evening, just before going to bed. Last night she had missed it. Had there been other nights? Brennan thought hard, but nothing would pop up in her brain.

"Dr. Brennan, it is hospital policy to test the blood of every female patient for pregnancy. Yours came up positive. I will have a new blood sample examined again to rule any..."

The doctor may have spoken more, but it was lost to Brennan. Pregnancy. Positive. Couldn't be. Not her. It was not possible. Her thoughts heard those words again and again. Pregnancy. Positive. NO!

* * *

Now is the right time to hit the review-button and tell me what you think about the diagnosis! 


	5. There's no Hope

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, I'm just having fun with them.

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or put this story on their alert list. I'm quite honored how many of you like it thus far.

Marinusky: She will freak out... slowly ;-)

xAbiVx: thank you :-)

Cody101: Great that you love the story. I will do more, one chapter after the other.

icydragon14: That's quite a compliment for the story. I'm honored :-)

LiTTleMiSSmOOny: You're ideas are interesting, but: No. Life (and Fanfiction) is never as easy as it could be, isn't it?

BonesDBchippie: Thank you for your comments. Perhaps I should give her a clown... in a few chapters :-)

* * *

---Chapter Five: There's no Hope---

It was lunch break when Angela Montenegro entered the hospital. With her came a large flower arrangement and a equally large box of chocolates. Booth had phones her early that day to inform them about Brennan being at the hospital, but he hadn't been sure about the room number.

Now Angela made her way to the information counter, hoping that there would be no need to show her chemise before getting any information. This was a tactic she had used before and would use anytime again - as long as she was comfortably with, at least - but hopefully not today with flowers and all.

"Hello."

One nurse at the counter scribbled something, than the phone rang. Her colleague answered it. "Washington Memorial, what can I do for you?"

Angela closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply. Slowly letting the breath out, she tried again. "Hello."

"No need to rush, this is a hospital, not a football stadium." Elderly nurse looked Angela up and down. Her eyes made it clear that she didn't like her style with large heart-shaped neck-line and dangling earrings.

"I'd like to know where I can find Dr. Brennan."

"We don't have a Dr. Brennan." Voice made it clear that she meant to say 'You're wrong, hit the road, girl!'

"I was informed that she's a patient at this hospital." Angela spoke overly correct, but with the tone used for two year olds.

Fingers flew over a keyboard, then: "Floor 3, room 51. You need to check in with the station nurse."

"Thank you." A sweet smile and off to the elevators she was.

Angela used her elbow to open the door to Brennan's room. Shuffling herself through the door with full hands, she started to smile and said in a light voice: "Hello Sweetie."

But there was no answer. A good, thorough look at the bed confirmed that she was in the right room and that Brennan was sitting in the bed, eyes open. Angela blinked and walked to the bed.

"Brennan, are you awake?" The woman in the bed blinked, but gave no sign that she'd heard Angela.

The artist put flowers and chocolates onto the table, not caring about getting a vase. Then she stepped at Brennan's left side, carefully taking her uninjured hand. Up close she could see the tears the other woman wasn't allowing to flow, the eyes clouded like something had shocked her thoroughly.

"Shh, it's all right. Can you tell me what has happened?"

The first drop of salty water made it's way over the anthropologists face, rolling down her cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth and finally falling from her chin.

Angela was alarmed. She had seen Brennan shocked, angry, furious, deeply hurt and clueless before. She had even suspected that her friend might have shed tears, but never so openly, so quite. Showing that much emotion was as much out of character for her as no showing her feelings would be for Angela herself. She started to wonder what Booth hadn't told her.

But then she just reacted like a friend, putting her arm around Brennan. Now the other woman started to sob really hard, each sob rocking her whole body. Brennan's face rested against Angela's shoulder, her tears leaving large wet spots on the thin fabric of the shirt.

The artist made soothing sounds, her hand rubbing Brennan's back. At the same time her mind sprang back to the phone call Booth had given her early this morning on her mobile:

_"Montenegro."_

_"Angela, it's me." A male, well-known voice, but not Jack._

_"Booth?"_

_"Yeah, listen, Brennan had an accident yesterday evening." The words made her feel cold. And worried._

_"Is she hurt? What happened?"_

_"She hurt her hand. I took her to Washington Memorial and they kept her the night." Not good._

_"Oh my God! Is it serious? How long will she be there?"_

_"I have no idea, her doctor wouldn't speak with me. And she was asleep before the doctor could tell her. Angela, could you please visit her? I'm pretty booked up the whole day, I can't go before 4 pm earliest."_

_"Sure. I'll tell Jack and Zack."_

After this call she had expected to find her friend up and pestering the doctors to let her go, not shocked and crying. The bandaged hand, okay, Booth had spoken about hurting her hand. But the IV?

"Shh, girl, what has happened?" But Brennan was crying too hard to answer. Angela felt really helpless and worried, not used to see the normally strong anthropologist hurt and broken like this.

Several minutes later the sobs subsided, leaving a hiccup and tear smears on Brennan's face. Angela let go of her friend and dug in her purse for some tissues. Awkwardly Brennan blew her nose left-handed and dried her face. When her eyes connected with Angela's, the artist could see that the first storm was over, but the clouds were still there.

"Sweetie, what is it? Your hand?" She glanced at the thick white bandages.

Reluctantly Brennan nodded, but kept her red-rimmed eyes away from Angela's. She got suspicious that this wasn't the real cause, but didn't want to put more pressure on the fragile looking woman before her.

"Can you tell me about it? Booth just told be that you hurt yourself, but not why or how."

"I..." The other woman staggered. "I tried to make up all the time I had lost yesterday and worked late. The Booth came and I wanted to show him something at that rib." She sighed. "Suddenly an evil cramp made my hand clench and the rib was in my hand. Ange, I've never felt that stupid before!"

Angela could only shake her head. "You're right, that is stupid. Have they told you how long you need to stay?"

"No, not yet. At the moment they fill me up with antibiotics and painkillers."

"And that's all that's bothering you?"

Blue eyes met her dark ones. "Isn't it enough?"

"Sure." But she wasn't convinced. "Do you need anything?"

Angela remembered the flowers and chocolates she'd brought with her and stood up. "Here, the flowers are from the boys." She showed her the arrangement. It was nice, natural and colorful. "I thought you'd need something more comfortable." Now the artist held up the chocolates and handed the package to Brennan.

A slow smile curled Brennan's lips and she stretched her hand with the IV attached out to get them. "You know what I like."

"Yep, that's what friends are for."

Brennan hesitated a moment, than spoke again. "Could you go in my condo and get some stuff for me?"

Angela glanced at her watch, quickly calculating. "No problem, but it'll be evening before I can come back."

"I won't run away."

Brennan told her what she needed and where to find it and Angela started a list. Then she gave her the keys and Angela rushed out.

It was late afternoon when Booth was finished for the day. Angela had called him earlier and requested that he may stop by at the Jeffersonian and meet with her there. She had handed him the things she'd gotten out of Brennan's condo and bid him to take them to Brennan.

Because of this, Booth was pretty much packed up when he entered the Washington Memorial. Angela had managed to put everything except the laptop into one large bag he now carried over his shoulder. The laptop case and another box of chocolates was in his hand.

"Delivery for you, ma'am." He announced as he entered the room. But the occupant didn't react, not even with one of her 'don't fool me, Booth' comments, head toward the window and back to the door.

Booth let both bags slip to the floor, put the chocolates on top and walked around the bed. "Bones, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But her blotted face and red-rimmed eyes told him what loyal friend Angela hadn't told. She'd cried at least once in the last hours, probably started after Angela left and finished just minutes before he arrived.

"No, you're not." He moved his hand towards her left, slowly as to give her a chance to retreat without offending him too much. But her hand stayed where it was, skin cold to his touch.

Wisely she didn't try to argue, but that itself gave him the creeps, too. Bones not talking back? Something must have been really hard on her. He decided to find it out. But lightening her mood seemed more important at the moment.

"Angela told me to bring these bags to you. She's sorry, but she can't make it tonight."

"'s okay. What do you have in there?"

He went to get the larger bag. "Don't know. Care to look inside?"

"Open it. There should be slippers and a bathrobe and a bag with toiletries."

As she had said, inside were necessary personal objects. On top was a thick terrycloth robe, creme colored and quite expansive, if the thickness of the material was any indicator. Below he found the toiletries. Curiosity nudging him to look inside. Would there be more than toothbrush, hairbrush and some face-lotion? But no, it was her personal space.

Next came some slippers he had never seen in her condo. Completely covered with fur, they resembled rabbits. Or what the designer thought pink rabbits with long fur would look like. Holding the pair up, a large smile spread over Booth's face.

"Oh no." She blushed. "I'm sure they were well-disguised at the corner of my closet. How did Angela find them?" Bones exclaimed.

Laughter filled his voice while answering. "Where did you get them from?"

"Gift at my 30th birthday. I never knew who had given them to me, they just appeared out of thin air." Some color tinted her pallid cheeks.

"I think they are cute. And the color goes well with your cheeks." He teased her.

Reaching up, she covered one burning cheek with her cold hand. "That's not fair. Are there any books inside?"

"Yes, about half a library. I will stack them inside here, this convenient?" He indicated at the sideboard-table next to her bed.

"Sure." She lay back, turning her face away from him. After their little banter Bones quickly went back to the shocked looking woman who's room he had entered.

Booth finished his task, giving her a little space. But finally there was nothing in the room left he could do. "Do you want to be alone?"

His words left his lips and he bit down. It would hurt, really badly hurt, if she told him to go. But staying when he was no longer desired was not something he wanted to do.

"No." The sound of her head turning on the pillow. "Please, stay, Booth."

"Thanks." That was good. He even had a special surprise for her in his coat. He sat down next to her bed again, trying to make eye contact. But she was looking elsewhere, her mood sober and low.

That was when he decided to brighten her mood. "Bones, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Movie as in cinema?"

"Yes, exactly." He smiled brightly at her. "I thought you might enjoy Finding Nemo tonight."

"Finding whom? Is it from Jules Verne?"

Booth laughed out loud. "No, it's a animation movie, Nemo is the name of a clown fish."

When she opened her mouth, certainly to argue that fishes couldn't speak, he placed a finger over it. "Shh, wait and see."

He opened the second bag he'd brought with him and set her laptop up. Finishing the arrangement with a DVD, he placed everything in a way that she could watch easily while half-sitting in the hospital bed. Booth himself had watched Nemo so many times with Parker that he was pretty fluent as Marlin.

He started the movie and lent back to watch. Well, he watched Nemo, no question, but at least one eye was always on her. Angela had warned him about her being not herself and that was exactly what he had experienced in this room. Last night she had been hurt and drugged and sleepy, but she had been his Bones. Today something had happened, something she wouldn't or couldn't speak about neither to Angela nor to him. That hurt him. He was here for her, he would fight her demons for her if she needed him to. But perhaps this was part of the problem: She was used to fight her own demons, handle her own trouble.

Once or twice her lips formed a smile, at points in the movie where Parker burst out laughing. So his idea had been good, she enjoyed herself. Booth relaxed a bit more, his mind still at her unknown problem.

Finally he could see that she got tired, her eyes a bit less open than before. The movie was nearly over, Nemo had been flushed down this minute and now the seagulls screeched their "Mine, mine, mine". A small sound left her lips, not enough to qualify as laughter but the nearest to this great sound he had heard all day.

Then it was over, Marlin had found his Nemo and the family was reunited. Booth had concentrated on the movie for the last minutes and was now astonished that tears filled her eyes.

"Bones, what is it?" Softly his voice broke through the music.

She shook her head. There had to be a way for him to help her, hadn't there?

"Can I help you somehow? Do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

"No, Booth, there's nothing you can do. Nobody can help me."

* * *

Now is time for the review-button :-) 


	6. Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just having fun with them.

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! I realized that I should give you a few more answers, you will find some, together with more questions _evil laughter_ in this chapter. The next chapter will be up sometime during this week.

Cody101: I hope you like the answers to some of your questions.

Sarali1983: Thanks for your review. I will answer all of your questions, but not all in this chapter. Somehow I have to make sure you'll read the next chapters, too ;-)

43n5ic fr3ak: You aren't asking too many questions. And no, your not correct. That would be too easy.

BonesDBchippie: The clown is just for you :-)

* * *

---Chapter Six: Secrets---

**Washington Memorial, Wednesday morning**

Brennan woke up long after the sun had started its way through the cloudless sky. But despite the late hour she wasn't rested. Too many thoughts and worries troubled her soul for restless sleep, too many memories and pains had haunted her through the dark hours. She had been awake long after Booth had left, altering between surfing the Internet for informations, getting lost in thoughts and crying.

Every time she'd thought there were no more tears new ones welled up and filled her eyes. Her protective shell around her heart was shattered, broken with one glimpse at the monitor of the ultra sound during the examination last afternoon. She needed no doctor to explain what she could clearly see, no further confirmation. True, normally she used x-rays, but bone was bone and the bones of the child inside her had been clear, tiny, fragile and beautiful.

She had seen too much to pretend otherwise, too much to sleep. In the end bossy nurse had given her something to make her sleep, but the medicine only added to her cloudy mind this morning.

Brennan took one bite of her breakfast, but the cereals tasted stale and the tea was chamomile. Well, she wasn't hungry anyway. She expected to see her doctor later this morning, if only to tell her what she already knew. Perhaps it was a bad dream? She shouldn't feel cramping, she shouldn't have started bleeding, she shouldn't have hurt her hand, in fact she should be in the lab and explain how the infant... infant. Baby. Everything was wrong! This was not her life.

The woman thought her head would burst any minute. Normally her thought were structured, clear, specific. But now she felt like loosing her mind. New tears rolled down her cheeks, now tears of helplessness.

This was the moment Dr. Franklin had chosen to open the door. "Good morning Dr. Brennan. How do you feel?" The dark eyes looked sympathetically down on her.

Brennan used her left thumb to wipe her tears off, but she couldn't do anything against her red-rimmed eyes. "Not so good. My hand itches and my head is cloudy from all the painkillers."

"Itching is good, it shows that the skin is healing. Do you feel any pain or discomfort?"

Brennan blinked. She'd been so lost in her misery that she hadn't thought about this. Now that Dr. Franklin talked about it... "No, no pain, just the itching."

White teeth showed in the smile. "Very good. I'll reduce the dosage of paracetamol then. Do you still experience cramping or bleeding?"

"No, not really."

"There is still a bit?"

"It's not bleeding, perhaps some spotting, but no fresh blood."

"Very good. Surely you know that bleeding may indicate a miscarriage, but doesn't have to. Based on your blood work and examination, your pregnancy is intact, the cervix firmly closed. But you should keep bed rest as much as possible, leaving only for the bathroom for the next few days."

Brennan had to hold herself hard not to roll her eyes. Most of her body felt fine, it were her emotions that hurt and normally she would work extra hard to stop herself feeling. "Have you any idea why I started bleeding?"

Dr. Franklin shook her head. "No, but it's not uncommon during the first trimester. Your a bit late for that, but it could be stress related or you exhausted yourself and that's you body's way to tell you to calm down. As long as it stopped and you rest, everything looks okay. Just keep in mind that you need your strength and rest."

"How far along am I?" The dreaded question. But she needed to know and now was better than later. No, not better, it was still not her life, but knowledge was inevitable.

"About thirteen weeks." Dr. Franklin smiled again. "Your hCG is up through the roof and the technician made a nice photo with the ultra sound for you."

Suddenly there was a picture in her hand, blurry white and gray dots, but too clear for her trained eye. Large head, the spine a collection of pearls on a string, it was beautiful. If it hadn't been connected with her life, she could have admired it. But it was connected and felt like the deathblow for every hope of unreality she'd still kept. New tears welled up and made their way over her face.

"Dr. Brennan, what is it? What's troubling you that much?" The voice was soft now, alluring her to speak, to reveal her secrets, to unburden her soul. Tempe opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

Dr. Franklin waited a few moments longer, than she spoke again. "You should speak about it. Perhaps with your friend? Speak about it, it will help you."

Brennan nodded. She would, some day she would.

---

It may have been short minutes or long hours later when Angela came. Her mind had been wandering, plotting an escape route from everything she had to face.

"Hello Sweetie." The artist nearly tip-toed to the bed, not sure if she was sleeping or awake and Brennan herself couldn't have answered that question.

"Hey Ange." Her voice was dull and barely audible, hoarse from too much crying. Back in the world she realized that the photo was still in her hand and she tried to hide it. But too late, Angela had already seen it.

Softly Angela pried her friends finger open and stared at the picture. "Is it what I think it is?" But she needed no confirmation, everything about Brennan screamed the truth to her. "Oh honey."

More tears where no more could be. Brennan couldn't believe that she'd given up her secret without fight and yet it felt good. There definitely was some truth about sharing sorrow and delight.

The artist carefully slid on the bed, settling herself next to her crying friend. Putting her arms around Brennan, she once again lent her a shoulder to cry on.

Stopping the tears got easier and finally she could speak. "It just happened, Angela, it just happened."

Angela paused for a moment. "Is Sully...?"

"What?" A father. Suddenly her head felt like all blood had left her. That was one point she hadn't thought about before. Quietness filled the room, while Brennan tried to remember. "I don't know. We have been really careful, but..." She shrugged, tears standing in her eyes again. "I'll need more information before I can tell something sensible."

"Who else could it be? Do I know the man?"

Brennan shook her head. Angela definitely had learned something with the team of squints: Questioning in a logic kind of way.

"Is he nice? And when have you met him?"

"No idea." Her voice sounded helpless. "I can't remember anyone except Sully. But Ange, the time line just doesn't really fit. I'll need my calendar and the doctor's file. Then I know when I got pr..." Tempe bit her lip. She couldn't speak the word. No loud, not even clearly in her mind. It was not her to get with child without planing or wishing. Not twice.

"Shh, it's okay." The mattress moved a bit when Angela shifted her weight next to Brennan. She put one arm around the other woman to hug her long and good. "We'll find out and everything will be okay. Here, that's for you." She got a clown out of her purse.

Brennan starred at the baby's toy, complete with grinning face and a rattle in the head. Soft fabric in higgledy-piggledy colors coated the surface. She stared at it as if it had shot her. "Why... how...?"

Angela shrugged. "I didn't know, I just thought you need your very own clown."

A laughter sprang from Tempe's lips. "Angela, you're the best." Bringing the toy to her cheek, she appreciated the gift. Then she got serious again. "Don't tell Booth!" She pleaded.

"No, I won't. But you should tell him, he'll understand."

Tempe shook her head. "No, he... I can't tell him. He's too..." She looked a bit frightened.

"He cares too much? Oh girl, you should be grateful that he cares for you. But perhaps you should tell me why this is so horrible for you?"

Brennan made an uncertain face. "I can not." Both fell quite, Angela waiting for Brennan to speak again. Blue eyes starred at the ceiling, Tempe biting her lip. Finally she sighed and said: "But I'll tell you a story to make you understand."

"Okay." Relaxing a bit more but keeping her eyes on her friend Angela waited for her to start talking.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please, tell me :-) 


	7. Tempe's Story

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to play with them.

Author's Note: Please be warned, this chapter is handling some mature items and has a bit bad language.

SnoopGirl69: It's not easy to see the _killer_ smile of a dark man in the darkness :-)

xAbiVx, katiedid531, Cody101, 43n5ic fr3ak, flipflops: She is talking NOW ;-)

BonesDBchippie: I was sure you would pick up the hint. And I try to be a good girl and give you answers in this chapter.

* * *

---Chapter Seven: Tempe's Story---

_Brennan made an uncertain face. "I can not." Both fell quite, Angela waiting for Brennan to speak again. Blue eyes starred at the ceiling, Tempe biting her lip. Finally she sighed and said: "But I'll tell you a story to make you understand."_

_"Okay." Relaxing a bit more but keeping her eyes on her friend Angela waited for her to start talking._

* * *

It was spring 1994 and only a few weeks before the end of summer term at the college. The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and was thin, her face pale from studying too much. Tonight would be the last big party before everyone would sit down and start studying for the final exams. Corinne, an older girl from her dorm, had told her to come to this party, that it would be fun and she shouldn't miss this chance. Even some boy out of her chemistry course had asked her if she was coming. 

That was why she was standing dressed up, with high heels normally deeply hidden in her closet and a top that showed just enough to leave the rest to the imagination, in front of the house. Corinne had promised her to provide transportation and was standing next to her, waiting for Corinne's boyfriend and his car.

Finally they arrived at the party location. The crowd was already in high spirits, dancing and drinking unidentifiable liquids out of plastic cups. Corinne somehow got drinks for them all and then she was gone.

The girl watched the action for some time. She wasn't comfortable with the situation, there were too many people for her liking, but she couldn't leave again, could she? Then she started to see some people she knew from courses, most of them a few years older than her as she was the youngest in most of her courses.

"Hi Bobby!", she smiled at him.

He took a tiny moment to realize who had spoken to him. Then his eyes drank in her appearance, widening when he saw that her black top had net-openings showing some white skin between her breasts and most of her back. "You look good, baby. Can I get you some more to drink?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Sheepishly she grinned, not used to get compliments.

A moment later he was back, handing her another cup with fruits and a dark red liquid inside. "Here, have some wine cooler."

"Thanks."

He waited for some time, watching her drinking and eating the spiced fruits, making small talk with her. He can see that she's not used to the alcohol and is starting to laugh out loud. Good.

"Do you want to dance?"

Eagerly she nodded, throwing her arms around his neck. He got near her, bodies rubbing at each other. It was hot, she could feel her head swimming when his hand rubbed along her spine, finally landing on her ass and squeezing a bit. She started to purr, rocking her hips against his.

Then the song ended and he stepped back a bit. "Some more wine cooler?"

Fanning some air on her hot face she nodded. Her conscience told her to stop but it was too good to listen to it. Sipping her drink, she laughed some more with Bobby, aware of his hand on her backside and enjoying it. It was a good feeling, to be appreciated and the only woman he had eyes for.

"I need some fresh air. Do you come with me?"

He led her from the room, out into the darkness. Stars were blinking at the sky, she could easily recognize the big saucer. It was still fresh outside, and she began to shiver, her top damp from the dancing.

"You want to go inside again?" he asked while placing his hand on her lower back and caressing her.

"No, not really." She smiled and pressed her body against his warm one, clearly enjoying his presence.

"We could sit in my car for a while", he suggested and led her to a Volkswagen.

Sliding in the backseat he began to finger her breasts, getting bolder as she didn't push him away. One movement led to another and soon they both were breathing heavily. The windows went fogged and the world was forgotten.

Some time later they redressed and went back in.

She met him a few times in the following weeks, but studying for her exams was way more important for her than Bobby. And this attitude seemed to fit him.

Exam week was only a few days away when she became sick one morning. She didn't think about this as there were her last lectures in two courses that day and she needed to ask her teachers about some inexactly information she had found while studying.

But when it happened again the next day, she began to think. It had to be a coincidence that she felt sick in the mornings, most probably it was stress related. But lying to herself was very hard, her knowledge about the human body too well to make her mind rest. She began to check her calender, but being late or missing one period was normal for her. And she had used condoms with Bobby.

What made her really think was missing class. That was something she could not afford, not if she wanted to finish college with this semester after only two years. And she wanted to finish here and start university after the holidays. She should take a test, give her mind the peace of certain knowledge.

But she dreaded the results. What if she really was pregnant? She had a small inheritance, some money left by her parents and grandfather. It would be enough to get through university if she could work during the holidays. And if she was fast. But she could learn fast and work only if she was alone, if there was no child to look after.

Every morning felt like a step further down towards hell. She didn't believe in the traditional Christian hell, but was there a better word for a place without any hope?

Saturday before exam week she finally took a test. Waiting the time until she could read the result was nerve-wrenching. She still hoped that it was only a kind of flu or something, even if she knew deep down what it looked like. Then it was time to check the test stripe. The control window showed a fat pink strip. Okay, the test had worked. And the test window?

Breathing deep she she closed her eyes and opened them again. Pink stripe. Positive. Pregnant. Her legs were no longer able to carry her weight and she slid to the floor. Hot tears fell down from her blue eyes and she felt like reading her own death sentence.

Hours later she had put herself back together. She had to speak to Bobby, somehow she hoped he had an answer she herself couldn't think of. Finding him was not too difficult, as it was Saturday before exam week he was studying himself.

"I need to speak with you", she announced, stumbling into his dorm room.

"Gee, girl, I'm studying." He yelled back, clearly not amused about being interrupted.

"It's urgent."

This finally made him look up and take in her appearance. Red eyes swimming with more tears, the face puffy and looking absolutely miserable.

He signed, turning his chair around and gesturing for her to sit.

"Bobby, I'm..." She swallowed and began again. "It's... I'm... There... I'm pregnant."

His eyes went round. For a few seconds silence filled the room, only penetrated by music wafting through the dorm. Then a slash. "Slut!"

Holding her burning cheek she starred at him. "You think I did this on purpose?"

He starred down at his hands, not quite realizing what was happening.

"Can't you see that it's my life that's ruined?" Now she was yelling too.

"Your life?" He sprang up, rummaging through his stuff. Finally he had his wallet and took out some money. "Here, go and let them remove it. And never come back!"

Pushing the money into her hand, he took her arm and shoved her out of his room. She was so confused she didn't fight back, everything was so fast.

Out of the building she started to run, to get away from everything. At first she was so fast she nearly lost her footing a few times, but then she calmed down a bit and jogged. Some time later her feet had brought her down to the river. Standing on the bridge she starred down at the dark water. It would be easy, the water was cold enough to make it quick. She climbed up the balustrade and dangled her legs. Tears flowed over her face, clouding her view.

She didn't know how long she sat there when it started to rain. The cold drops were accompanied by a strong wind. She only realized the change because suddenly a gust made her loose her balance for a second. Panicking she grabbed for the balustrade, grasping hard. The shock brought her thinking back. She didn't really want to fall down and die, did she?

Climbing back onto the bridge and walking slowly to her dorm, she decided that there was no time to go to a clinic before her exams. But it would be the first thing she'd do afterwards.

Finally it was Monday. Armed with water bottle, pencils and cookies she started to write. Remembering, writing and sleeping were the only things she'd do for this week, too occupied to get sick or think about the child inside her. The only moment her mind was working on her personal problem was the second before falling asleep and the thoughts were gone when she woke up again.

She had to pass all tests and exams, every single one counted on her way to university. Finally it was Friday, only one more exam ahead of her. By using the bathroom one more time before the exam started, she noticed that she was spotting. But before she could think about it, the gong starting her writing time ran and she rushed into her chair.

I don't know what happened after the test started. The next think I can remember is waking up in a hospital. Other students told me later that I had lost consciousness and fallen from my chair. The doctor told me that I'd lost my baby. I cried, even if the miscarriage took my problem away. And with the moment I left the hospital, I vowed never to have children. They start to make your life miserable the moment they were conceived. And I stopped crying.

* * *

Brennan's voice died down and silence was all over the room. 

"You never told me." Angela's voice was soft, a single tear clinging to her eyelashes.

"I never told anybody."

More silence.

"Did you love your baby?"

"More than anything in the world."

Before the next silence could become heavy, soft laughter escaped Brennan's mouth. "I sound really stupid, don't I?"

"No, Sweetie, not stupid. Only lonely."

* * *

Now is time to hit the button and tell me what you think about Brennan's story. Could something like this explain her history a bit or do you think it's crap? btw: for this story it is her history :-) 


	8. A breakthrough

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing with them.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this update took so long. But this chapter was hard to write (as is the one I'm on at the moment). No Bones in this one, but in the begining there was a case...

Thank you, reviewers, for your lovely reviews. I'm glad that you liked the way I explained her history.

* * *

Chapter Eight: A break-through

**Jeffersonian Institute, Wednesday**

At the same time in the Jeffersonian Zach Addy studied the remains of the infant skeleton Brennan had worked on on Monday. They really needed to come up with something for the Alexandria PD, even the mere information if the child had lived would be extremely helpful.

This morning the first notion of this case had been published in the news, he expected the press to come to the lab latest this afternoon. And Camille was still on sick leave, Dr. Brennan in the hospital. Somehow that made him responsible for the forensic lab and Zach was exited and a bit scared at the same time.

He had cleaned the bones again and looked down on a spotless table with those clean, white bones on top. What should he do first?

He remembered an explanation Dr Brennan had given him in his first week as grad student: 'Normally you can be sure that a person has lived and then died, if you have a skeleton. But with infants you first have to make sure if they have been full-term. If not, determine how old they were. If you get less than 35 weeks and there is no case of a missing premature infant, they most likely never breathed and thus are no police case.'

Okay, that first step he could do. Measuring the long bones of the legs, he decided that this child had been about 1'7 long, putting it over the 35 weeks limit.

'You next step is to determine if the child has ever breathed.'

This was hard with only a skeleton. But what if he looked for evidence that this child had lived on it's own? Very soon after birth the first bones started to grow together, a process that ended only with death.

The skull was in pieces, not because of some force blowing it in parts but because the fusing hadn't really started yet. Zach took the parts and started to view them under magnification.

It took him hours of careful watching, checking and re-checking. Once he had left the bones and brought a large stack of books up onto the platform. The soft rustling of pages being turned was the only sound for hours.

But in the end Zach's evaluation was clear: This child had lived at least one month, but not longer than two. The skull showed first signs of fusing, but had still been held together by the skin. Some of the damage to the skeleton was clearly animal originated but the broken rib Dr. Brennan had hurt herself with was part of the pre-mortem injuries. Zach had problems to imagine the brute force needed to break the soft bones of infants.

As to the cause of death, he stopped and re-checked some of his books again. He had found no evidence for the most common injury-related death in infants: Shaken baby syndrome. But this death had been force-related, drowning or asphyxiation seemed the most likely to him. Perhaps it had drowned on it's own blood due to the broken ribs injuring the lung. But if it had been an accident, why was the body buried in the woods?

With his still relatively new confidence as Dr, Zach wrote and signed his report. Now it was up to Hodgins to determine if the soil and bug samples from the place the baby was found would reveal something about the time of death.

Two hours later and having done everything unfinished he could think of, Zach Addy started to stare at the wall opposite of his desk. He wasn't sure what he should do now, he was used to being told what case he should work on, when to deliver his report and if it was well written. Now he was trying to determine, if he had missed something. Perhaps he should asked Hodgins about his findings? Or could Angela help him somehow? And did he need to inform the police or would the officer just come over like Booth usually did?

Visiting Hodgins sounded like a good idea to him. And if the bug specialist could tell him something about time of death, he would phone Alexandria PD. This sounded like a plan, didn't it?

"Hey Jack", he greeted his older colleague while stepping inside the chemical laboratory.

"Hey Zach. Here, look at this." A finger pointed to the microscope.

The young man started to look through the eyepiece. "It's some kind of pupae, isn't it?"

"Yes, and a really special one, too. Riomexus sigma. They breed only in the hottest days of summer and normally you're lucky if there is a small population in a sample. But inside this sample we have hundreds of them." Jack Hodgins was nearly glowing with excitement.

Zach shrugged. "And why is this?"

"Well, I have two theories. Either it was very hot, for at least two weeks, when the body was exposed or it was kept at a warm place for some time before being buried in the woods. Even a combination is possible."

"We have a nearly fully skeletal corpse, that means 2 years at least."

"Remember the summer three years ago? The heat started in June and it was nearly impossible to stay in the city. And in August we had lots of rain and colder weather, messing up the beach holidays."

Zach grinned. "I'll tell the officer to look for a child born between April and June three years ago and never been seen again after the summer."

"And I'll try to give it a face", Angela spoke from the door.

"Angela!" A big smile crossed over Jack's face. "How long have you stood there?"

"Just long enough to hear your conclusions. Zach, can you reconstruct the skull for me?" The artist smiled back at the 'bug-boy', but it wasn't with her usual happiness.

"Sure." Eager to get back to work, now that he knew what to do, Zach left the room.

Angela stepped forward to Hodgins, the smile gone from her face. The scientist observed her, noticing every detail of her appearance. Didn't she look a bit ruffled?

"Spell it, sugar." Perhaps the direct way would work, perhaps not.

It worked. Angela grabbed one of the chairs, brought it up to Hodgins and faced him. "Brennan's really lonely."

He crocked an eyebrow. "How is she doing? Do you think she'd like it if I stop by later?"

"I'm sure she'd love it. All in all she's doing fine, but depressed." Angela was considering how much to tell him. She would trust Jack with her own secrets, but this one wasn't hers. "It's just, you know her, she's always working and now she can't. It's not easy to do nothing if your not used to relax."

"Then I'll give her something to think about. There's just the right book in my shelf." Jack started to grin.

"You're not serious, aren't you? Not that one!"

"But it's perfect. It will give her something to think about while doing nothing."

Angela shrugged. Perhaps it would help, at least it shouldn't harm her further.

"I'll be at my computer, I need to try something before Zach has the skull."

"Sure, see ya."

Zach Addy was back at the platform. Assembling a skull was difficult work, a puzzle. But unlike a normal puzzle you could never be sure if you had all pieces and every single one was unique.

At this time it was most important to get the small bones of the face back together, Angela would need them, not the complete cranium. He already knew that some parts were missing, he had only a part of one parietal bone and one temporal bone was missing completely. Starting with a chunk of modeling clay, he carefully reassembled bone after bone.

Zach was totally absorbed in his work, until the sharp sirens told him that someone had stepped onto the platform without clearing the sensor barrier at the steps before. His head flew up on time to see two of the security guards running towards him and his visitor.

The man was wearing a police uniform. But his gesture was not reassuring and confident as you'd expect, he looked more like a fugitive noticing police sirens.

"I'm sorry." he yelled over the noise, while Zach left his chair and walked toward him.

A nod to the security guard and it went quite again.

"Thank you. Again, I'm sorry." He grabbed his badge and presented it to Zach. "I'm officer Newman, Charles Newman."

Zach studied the badge, not sure how it should look like or how he would know if it was faked.

"Officer, I'm Dr. Addy. What can I do for you?"

"I'm from Alexandria PD, I was told that a Dr. Brennan would be working on the case we had sent to you?" Newman looked around as if he expected Dr. Brennan to jump out of thin air at him.

"Dr. Brennan is detained. You're speaking about the infant skeleton found in the woods?"

"It was an infant, not a cat or something?"

Zach nodded. "Yes, that much we had already confirmed to your colleagues."

"And do you have more information for me?" Newman's face was somber.

"I've finished my preliminary report, my colleagues are still working on theirs. Come with me and I'll bring you up to date." Zach led the officer into his office.

Seated there Zach explained what they had found and what logic told them about the history of the little girl.

* * *

Please review NOW :-) 


	9. Credulity

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything associated with the TV show, I'm just playing with them.

Author's Note: Thank you, reviewers! I'm pretty sure you'll like this chapter better, it's a lot about our favorite couple (well, they aren't a couple... yet). Some questions will be answered, but be sure to keep some sympathy for Brennan at your desk :-)

* * *

---Chapter Nine: Credulity---

** Washington Memorial, Wednesday Evening**

With the fading daylight came the clouds. Seeley Booth was on his way from his office in the J. Edgar Hoover Building to the Washington Memorial when clouds started to darken the sky. A few last sun beams colored everything they could reach in a glowing red light, but otherwise the scenery was creepy. Together with the darkening sky a cold wind had started and blown the streets free of pedestrians. Everyone was hiding, not wanting the coming storm to reach him.

Seeley hoped that he would reach the hospital's entrance before the thunderstorm would start. He had no desire to get his suit or the fruit basket momentarily sitting on his passenger seat wet.

Angela had called him in the afternoon, informing him that Hodgins wanted to stop by at Brennan after work. In that moment Seeley had decided to visit her late, to have time with her without one of her colleagues interrupting them. Perhaps she'd like to watch another movie or play some card game with him. He'd even packed the game card holder he had bought Parker to make it easier for her with her injured hand.

Large drops started to wet his windshield, leaving dark circles on the street. The hospital was just around the corner, if he would hurry and find a parking slot really fast, he could stay dry. Booth rushed around the last corner, entered the lot while a first thunderbolt struck the sky. Parking the SUV, he counted in his subconscious, waiting for the thunder. ...twenty-eight, twenty-nine... boom!

It was still away, but to Seeley it seemed as if the clouds had waited for this signal until they let their load drop. Suddenly a heavy shower filled the air around the vehicle, shielding everything from his eyes. "Pooh!", he breathed a sigh of relief. He was save and dry, his car standing and he had still some candy bar in his mid-console to wait out the storm. Flipping on the radio, Booth ripped his candy bar open and tried to relax until the weather allowed him to leave the SUV.

Half an hour later the lightning and thunder had stopped. It was still raining, but the shower had ended in a drizzle. Collecting his things, the FBI agent mentally prepared himself to run towards the entrance. "Three, two, one, go!" he muttered and opened the door. 'Out, take the fruits, close the door and off you go!' he told himself.

His suit only sprinkled with some rain, his hair not even damp he rushed inside the hospital. By now he knew the way to Bones's room well. Taking the elevator, Booth wondered if Hodgins would still be there. He liked it that her colleagues cared for her, but he wanted to have time alone with her, too. He knew that she was someone special for him, a person only next to Parker when it came to his caring. And a part of him hoped that she might realize it and answer one day.

Walking down the corridor toward room 51, a young nurse appeared apparently out of nowhere. "Sorry, Sir, you can't go in at the moment. The doctor is with Dr. Brennan."

"Good, I'll wait." He gestured toward the waiting area at the end of the corridor.

"You may, Sir. But you really should cheer your wife up. There's no need for her to cry all day. Her hand is healing well and the baby's fine, too. She'll get better a lot more easily if she isn't crying all day."

The girl babbled a bit more, while Booth starred at her. Had she said what he thought he'd understood? Wife, baby, she clearly was talking about someone else, not his Bones, was she?

"Sir? Are you okay, Sir?" Concern showed in her lovely face while she started to collect the fruits he'd dropped.

Booth shook his head, but bent down to help her. It took only a minute until all apples, bananas and other fruits were back in their basket. The nurse pushed the basket back in his hands. He could only mumble something, before Booth walked back the way he'd come.

The young nurse starred at his back. Had she told him something wrong?

The agent went down and tried to leave the hospital, but the drizzle had intensified again. Like he was on auto-pilot his feet carried him to the cafeteria. There he sat down, ordered a coffee and starred into nothingness, his mind blank like a brand new notebook.

Burning his mouth at the hot liquid brought him back. Why was he in a hospital's cafeteria? And for whom did he carry a fruit basket? Bones, Temperance, his Bones, yes, she was a patient here. But why was he not in her room but down here, sipping hot black liquid?

He agonized his brain to give him the details. It had rained like it still was. A young nurse had told him what? About his wife and baby? Booth looked down at his hands. No ring. She had to be wrong, he wasn't married. Not that he would not like to have Bones as something more than just a work partner, but as much as he tried to remember, there was nothing beyond friendship between them.

So the nurse had to be wrong about the wife part. He took another gulp of his coffee. Good, he hadn't completely lost his mind then. And if she was wrong about one thing she could be wrong about the baby-part as well, couldn't she?

He relaxed a bit. Should he just go upstairs and ask Bones? But what if the nurse was right? She had been a bit out of character for the last weeks and especially yesterday. Hadn't she been paler than usual and a lot more tired? He could remember that Rebecca had been tired a lot, too, when she'd been pregnant with Parker.

But why hadn't she talked to him? Why was she crying alone instead of speaking with him? "She does not trust me", he spoke quietly. Looking down into his empty coffee cup, he decided to get a refill.

Booth tried to wash the lump in his throat down with the fresh hot liquid. Sully had been the last man he knew about, so it had to be his. Was she no longer sure about letting him sail away? Was she missing his former colleague? Drowning the rest of his coffee, he stood up and left the cafeteria.

At about the same time, only two floors above the FBI agent, the woman his thought were twisting about was lying exhausted in her hospital bed. She had cried some more after Angela had left her. It was like all the tears she hadn't dared to shed throughout the years were now flowing out of her eyes. In some strange, twisted way it felt good to let it all out. She was no longer shedding tears about the fact that she was pregnant, some times she even forgot about this while she mourned for all the time she hadn't allowed herself to be human.

Some part of her longed for her mother, for the woman she now knew had loved her. Some tears were for her grandparents, the real ones and the old man who'd pretended to be her grandfather to rescue her. Her heart ached for that first child, the baby that never had a chance. And a lot of the time her sobs were for herself. Somewhere along this hard way of sorrow she realized that she herself had made her life miserable for a long time.

By the time the young nurse had brought her some dinner, her rid-rimmed eyes were dry again. Exhaustion had stopped the flood of tears and Hodgins as visitor had been able to bring a small smile back to her face. But it had fled soon after Hodgins departure.

Somehow the sky had picked up her mood and was now providing her with a pour her eyes could no longer produce. Watching the rain relaxed her. It was getting late, perhaps Booth had had too much work to stop by at the hospital? But no, he would at least phone her if a visit was not possible.

Brennan waited. A few times her eyes started to close but she wouldn't want to miss him. Keeping herself awake wasn't as easy as usual, her mind too occupied with everything that had happened and that she'd learned to concentrate on reading. Hodgins had brought her a 'great educational book' - as he'd called it - but she wasn't in the mood to start 'It's not what you think it is - The Truth behind our Government'.

It got later and later, but Booth didn't show up. Tempe began to realize that her partner, her friend, the man she was willing to trust with most of her secrets, wouldn't be there today. Small tears began to gather in her eyes when she lost the fight to stay awake. Carefully hidden below the sheets was a clown resting against her belly.

* * *

Time for your lovely review or is there something you'd like to criticize? 


	10. ChickenHearted Caricature

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Bones. This is just for fun.

Author's Note: The car thing described below really happened to us, that was scary. But thanksfully nothing happened :-)

BonesDBchippie: Thanks for your comment. In my opinion, he needed time to think and going away was the easy way to have time. I'm not planning to quit soon, thus he will come back... someday ;-)

43n5ic fr3ak: No knight in this chapter... sorry :-)

* * *

---Chapter Ten: Chicken-Hearted Caricature---

**Streets of Washington, D.C., Wednesday night**

The black SUV made it's way through empty streets. The sky was pitch black, the light from the street lanterns mostly absorbed by the rain. There were no other cars heading home, no walkers making their way through the night. It was a man driving, dark hair, brown eyes starring somewhere, but not on the road.

The car slowed down only a tiny bit at each intersection, suddenly turning right or left. It was as if the driver didn't think, didn't even realize that he was on the streets.

He imagined pictures, events he had no desire to know about. His fantasy was showing him how they looked together, how easily he had gained her trust. He should have told Sully that she was his, that he wanted her. But no, somehow he'd thought that she wouldn't want Sully. He had been sure that Brennan would stick by him.

And than she had told him about them having sex. Ever since he'd had the picture in his head, Brennan naked, glistering with sweat, hot and breathless. Just like his and every man's dream in real flesh. In his mind he'd touched her, touched her everywhere from her perfect lips down to her breasts and slowly deeper until his fingers could feel her heat and wetness.

Groaning Booth shifted in his seat. The image was too intense, his jeans suddenly too tight.

But then the dream became a night-mare, it was no longer him touching her, it was Sully. Sully feeling her wetness, making her come. And now Sully planting his seed in her. He felt like he had lost her now and forever. Sully would come back and laugh at him. He'd had more than his chance, but not used it.

And so the looser in one game would win the match and get the girl. His girl.

Suddenly he could feel the SUV loosing it's grip on the street. Releasing the gas pedal, he could see the guard rail moving toward him. It felt like slow motion, and yet he knew that there wasn't time to do anything except holding the steering wheel steady. His brain screamed, but he wasn't sure if it was a prayer or a curse. And if it was a prayer, was it to God or to the woman he loved?

Then the back of the car started moving sideways, stopping his forward movement. Forces he couldn't control had taken possession of his car and then it stopped.

He had turned 180 degree, but hadn't hit anything. Crossing himself he breathed deeply, then started to turn the car again. There was no need to stay put and wait until another car could crash into him.

Booth was fully awake now, trying to orientate himself. He was just a few blocks away from Rebecca's. Not sure what he should do with this night he drove to her house.

It was dark, but he could see a shimmer of light coming through the curtain of Parker's room. There was his boy, sleeping peacefully and protected. If he could only protect her and her baby as well. Baby. He still couldn't completely realize that Brennan, his Brennan, his Bones, would become a mother. He had heard her protests against having children more than once.

Seeley hesitated. Or hadn't she told him because she didn't want to keep it? Because she thought he would talk her into keeping it even if she didn't want to? He was catholic, children and life in general was sacred to him. He even had asked Rebecca to marry him when she got pregnant.

Was that the problem? Yes, he would try to talk with her, but he was realistic enough not to try to change her mind. He had seen her interact with children, with Parker and she was great at it. Perhaps he should give her a chance to explain?

It was hours later, the standing SUV had began to cool down and the first hints of dawn colored the sky a beautiful red. Seeley finally decided to drive away before Rebecca or one of her neighbors could spot him.

Today he would talk with Brennan, he'd decided, and if she wanted to move on with Sully, he would accept it. Graping a cup of coffee from a McDonald's on his way, he went home to get a little sleep and shower before his day had to start.

**Washington Memorial, late Thursday morning, Aug 8th**

Dull light filled the room as Brennan awoke. The window was streaked by raindrops and a glance at her watch on the bedside told her that she'd slept during most of the morning. But in contrast to the weather and the last days, she felt rested and even in peace with herself. The urge to cry was thankfully gone, her head clear and she was eager to start doing something.

Visiting the bathroom was getting easier, her left hand-coordination better and the instinct to reach out with her injured right subsided. Today she would use the hours of undisturbed time and write.

Setting up the laptop, connecting to the Internet and reading her mail was done even before the day nurse entered her room with breakfast. Today it was girl nurse on duty and she seemed to like Brennan: peppermint tea and cereals with chocolate pieces inside made this breakfast taste really normal, not like hospital food. Only a cup of coffee was missing, but perhaps she could get Angela to bring her some.

"You look a lot better today, Dr. Brennan", smiled girl nurse while collecting the tray.

"I do feel better."

"I take it that your husband cheered you up yesterday?"

Brennan blinked. The only male visit she's had was from Hodgins. "No, Jack is only a friend and colleague. He tried to cheer me up, though." She pointed to the book laying on her bedside.

"That's not the man I spoke to. The tall one, with the fruit basket. He was here before."

"Booth? With dark hair and eyes? But he wasn't here yesterday."

"Yes, that's the one. He came when Dr. Franklin was with you, so I told him to wait."

Brennan shook her head. "He's my partner at work, not my husband."

Girl nurse blushed. "I.. it looked like he was... that's why I told him..."

Sitting up straight Brennan starred at her. "What, exactly, have you told him?" Her voice was like steel, the one usually reserved for suspects.

The young woman before her bit her lip. "Lay down, please, you shouldn't get upset. That's not good for the baby."

"I shouldn't get upset? What have you told him?" Her voice got louder.

"Just, just that your healing well and that you and the baby will be okay."

Brennan closed her eyes and dropped back onto the bed. Exhaling, she opened them and starred at the nurse. "So you just broke your professional discretion? You told Booth about the baby?" Breathing heavily she looked like she would jump out of bed and throttle the nurse.

"Get out." Spoken dangerously low, the girl nurse ducked and left the room in a hurry.

Throwing the first thing in range that would not break, Brennan fired the clown after her. It dropped against the closed door with a soft rattle.

'He knows.' She wanted to punch someone, to throttle the talkative nurse, to somehow work the angry energy out of her body. But other than punching her pillow softly - no need to hurt herself at the IV needle, was there? - there was nothing she could do. 'Angela.'

Hitting speed dial on her phone, Brennan hoped that her friend was alone.

"Montenegro."

"Ange, it's me. Can you come over?"

"Sure, give me a few minutes. Is something wrong? You sound angry." Concern showed in Angela's voice.

"I'd rather tell you here. Oh, and can you get me a coffee, please?"

"Are you sure? A decaf perhaps?"

"Angela, get me a real coffee. I don't want to know if it's good for me or not, I need one."

"Okay okay, don't throttle me through the line."

"There is no line on mobiles."

"That's the Brennan I know." Angela laughed a bit. "See you in ten."

"See you."

It wasn't even ten minutes before Angela entered the room, carrying a cup tray with two cups on it. But the time had been enough for Brennan to clench her left fist until half-moon marks covered the palm.

"Here, sweety. A real Latte macchiato for you, an iced cacao for me."

She handed Brennan one cup and settled herself with the other one.

Sipping, a happy smile settled on Tempe's face. She enjoyed the taste for a moment before swallowing. "That's great, Ange. You're my rescue."

Suckling through her straw, Angela observed her friend. "Thanks, but coffee wasn't the matter you phoned me, was it?"

"No, but it's a nice incentive." Sipping once more, she put her cup down. "Booth knows."

Angela blinked, then took in the appearance of Brennan once again. "And it was not you who had told him?"

"No, it was that nurse." She started to get agitated again. "How does she dare to tell him about something this personal?"

Angela shrugged. "I don't know. But it makes it easier for you, you don't have to tell him."

"It's not easier, Angela." Brennan looked around if there was something to throw at the wall, but the clown still lay next to the door. "He didn't visit me after she told him."

"You're kidding. You have to be kidding." She shook her head. "Booth walked out on you?"

"No, she told him on the corridor and he left. He didn't step in this room yesterday." Now she was near the edge of tears again, but no drop dared to fall.

"Honey", Angela hugged her, "that has to be some kind of misunderstanding. He will come back."

"But what, if he won't?"

"He will, trust me. If there is absolutely no other way, I will drag him at his tie into your room."

Soft laughter escaped Brennan. "Imagine, you dragging him and he's trying to free himself." She sighed. "Well, freeing himself wouldn't be a problem for Booth."

"It would, trust me. Do you want me to bring him here and make him stay until you've told him what you want to tell?"

"You would do that?"

"Yes, but only because you are in no shape to capture him yourself. Go, wash your face, brush your hair or I could braid it for you. And then I will get that chicken-hearted caricature of an FBI agent in this room."

More laughter. "Sounds like a plan. A braid would be nice, my hair is always tangled with laying so much."

Angela went to pick up a brush and the clown on the way and helped Brennan to look as good as possible. Combed hair and a hint of eye-shadow could do so much for a woman's self-confidence.

Then Angela left in search of the missing agent and for Brennan a time of waiting began.

Before she could become bored with waiting, Dr. Franklin entered the hospital room.

"How are you today, Dr. Brennan?" A smile showed on her dark face.

"Fine, or at least I was fine until your nurse told Booth about the baby."

"Yes, I was already informed about this incident. I'm sorry, but she really tried to help you. She's still young, we all made mistakes in our judgment when young. I'm sure she has learned that now."

Brennan sighed. It was over, there was no way to make Booth forget what he'd learned.

"But, Dr. Brennan, I have good news for you. I'll stop it IV now, if you feel up to it and have someone who can stay with you, you may leave tomorrow. But it's important that you keep resting during the weekend."

She started to work on the IV and disconnected to line in Brennan's hand. "Fine. You'll still need antibiotics but pills are enough now."

And gone she was. Brennan was confused. Somehow she hadn't expected to be able to leave that fast. She had no person to look after her. She clearly couldn't ask Booth and Angela had done so much for her this week, she surly would want to spend the weekend with Hodgins. "Crap!"

Well, that would mean to stay here in the hospital during the weekend. First thing she'd have to do on Monday was employing a housekeeper. Even if she was allowed to move around as she liked, there was no way she could keep her apartment tidy with only one hand.

And then she'd have to speak with her financial advisor and the employment office at the Jeffersonian. With the first to determine if it was possible for her to spend one year at home, perhaps only writing one novel in that time, with the other to see if she was eligible for their sabbatical program. Judging by the words the doctor had said - and not said - she thought that it would be several weeks before her hand was back to normal and by that time she'd definitely be showing her pregnancy.

Six month until the child was born, six more month until it was old enough to be taken care of by an au-pair or a nanny. She couldn't imagine to spend more time permanently at home, but one year, give or take a few weeks, was about as much as she could imagine to manage.

After determining this next steps, she settled again to wait for Angela and Booth.

* * *

Reviews, please. Thank you. 


	11. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not posting such a long time. I could give you a thousand causes but I will spare you this. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers during my absence and your encouragement will keep me writing the next parts of this story.

The next season of Bones will help, too...

But now: Meet Booth and Bones in Chaper Eleven: Confrontation!

* * *

---Chapter Eleven: Confrontation---

Angela had thought it would be hard to drag Booth into Brennan's room. She'd been quite annoyed to hear that he had left the night before, that he had walked out on Brennan in some way. Thus she had worked herself into a no-nonsense state of mind and was determined to bring him into the hospital - By force if there was no other way. She'd even thought how she could beat him so he had to come visit a doctor.

And then it was very easy.

"Booth", he'd answered his mobile.

"Angela here. Booth, can you meet with me?"

"Has something happened to Brennan? Is she alright?" He sounded desperately and caring.

"That's why I want to talk with you."

"Where are you? I was planing to step by at the hospital during lunch break, but we can meet there if you want."

"The hospital sound good. In an hour, then?"

"Sure. See you." She was confused. No resistance? That meant no dragging him into Brennan's room at his tie. That's a pity.

It was barely one hour later when Booth set step into the hospital. His face was shaved clean, his clothes tidy but his eyes showed the long night he'd had.

Booth was en route to Brennan's room, but Angela had waited around the corner for this moment and slid into his path.

"Angela!" Surprise showed in his voice.

Their eyes met, neither too happy about the expression the other was showing. "First I have to talk to you."

"Waiting area or cafeteria?" With his decision to talk with Bones this morning, discussion with protective Angela was included. He could think of no need why he should upset his only possible ally.

"Cafeteria."

Seated and with cups of coffee in front of them, they watched each other.

"You ran." Angela stated dry, calm and to the point.

"You would have, too." Sometimes attack is the best way of defense.

"Surely not. She's my friend and if you care about your friends, you don't let them down."

His eyes narrowed. "You think I'm a bad friend? Perhaps I should phone Sully and you talk to him instead of me. He's the bad boy!"

"Ha!" Angela laughed, but there was no fun in her voice. "Well concluded, FBI hero. But you're wrong. And if you had talked instead of run, you'd know this."

Booth blinked. "Now you've lost me. You mean, Bones is pregnant, but Sully's not the father? Who is it then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Brennan hadn't had time to calculate it, but she thinks it isn't Sully's."

Booth slid his chair back. "That's a story she should tell me herself."

Angela's expression was softer now. "Don't make it too hard for her, please?"

He nodded.

* * *

Up on the third floor Brennan was lost in her thoughts when the door opened. Brown eyes glanced around the corner and drank in the woman in the hospital bed. Carefully as not to disturb her, he came in and closed the door again. 

"Hello Bones." Chary voice, not wanting to startle her.

But he did. Brennan winced, clearly being thrown out of her thoughts. Refocusing her eyes on the person at the door, she blinked a few times and then spoke. "Oh, it's you."

"May I come in?"

"Looks like you're already inside the room. But yes, you may."

Booth made his way to the chair next to her bed. His eyes studied her appearance, noticing the braid she couldn't have done alone. But even without those cosmetic touches she looked a lot better today than the last time he'd seen her.

"How do you feel?"

Opening her mouth to answer Brennan hesitated. How did she feel? Her hand was itching, but that was the only physical discomfort she could detect. Emotionally she was less steady.

"Fine, my hand is only itchy and sore. But I can move my fingertips now without hurting too much."

He smiled. "Sounds great. Angela told me you want to tell me something?"

She froze. Was that the deal she'd made with Ange? And how should she tell him? He already knew!

Booth didn't think about it. Distress was radiating from the woman before him and every nerve in his body screamed that he should comfort her. He took her good hand with both of his, caressing the palm with his thumb.

"Shh, it's okay. Take your time."

Brennan let her hand stay between his larger ones. Somehow his gesture relaxed her, gave her the feeling that she could tell him safely.

"Booth," deep breath. "I'mpregnantandIdon'tknowthefather."

"Shh, girl." His eyes searched for hers, holding her. "I'm here. And I won't run away again."

She tried again. "I. Am. Pregnant. There's a child growing inside me."

"Are you afraid? Because I would be."

Stunned she looked in his eyes. "You would be afraid? You, Booth?"

"Sure, that's a major change, it's only normal to be afraid."

"Thank you." Small voice. Once again her eyes started to swim in tears.

Booth handed her a few tissues and she dabbed them at her eyes. "Why have you not told me before?"

"Why did you ran?" She answered with a question of her own.

He sighed. "Well, imagine that nurse telling me 'go, cheer your wife up. She and the baby will be okay.' That's enough to make every man run."

"She did?" Brennan sat up straight. "How dare she!"

"'s okay now, I'm back. And why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"There was no chance. Tuesday I wasn't sure and yesterday you didn't visit me."

"Oh." He hadn't thought about this. She hadn't tried to keep this a secret but there had been no chance to tell him. He was a stupid guy, questioning her motives. "I'm sorry."

"'s okay."

He considered his next question. If they found the father, there would be another man in her life, one with a claim on her. But he had to help her, that's what friends are for or not? "Shall I help you find the father?"

"You would, Booth? But no, thanks. As soon as I have my medical files I'll have a chance to know."

"I don't think I want to know how you do this. But if you need help, I'm willing to give."

"Thank you." The smile on her face was enough for him to know not only why he'd come back but why he was willing to help her, too.

Booth had a few more questions nagging in his brain, but should he really disturb her more relaxed state with them? But there was no better time than now, was there?

"So what are you going to do?"

Confusion showed in her eyes. "With the situation." He hesitated a bit. "With the child. Are you going to..."

"Give it away? Get rid of it? Is that what you think I will do?" Her voice sounded sharp.

Booth had at least the decency to look ashamed. Avoiding her eyes, he nodded. "I was thinking along those lines, yes."

"How dare you!" She wasn't in the condition to slap him, but her voice and posture clearly showed that he should feel like being slapped.

"Hey, cool down! I was asking a question. And you have made it clear before that you don't want to have children."

"I could never put a child in the foster care system." Agitation hardened her voice. Her own experiences with the system had been bad enough and he should know it.

"You will have an abortion, then?"

"No."

Silence.

Booth was completely confused now. "But you told me and everyone else that you don't want to have children. And now you do want this one?"

Again there was a pause. Then Brennan spoke again. "That's the 'choice' part in 'pro-choice', you know?"

Silence settled in the room. Her hand was back between his larger ones and they both relaxed. Booth still had problems to understand their recent conversation but he was not willing to push her farther.

Finally it was Angela who broke the silence. Large smile plastered on her face, she came inside.

"Everything alright?"

Two heads moved to face her, both of them nodding.

"Great! Sweety, you look like you'll fall asleep any minute. Rest a bit and I'll bring him back tonight." She gestured at Booth to come with her.

Reluctantly their hands parted. Booth stood and ran his hand along her cheek. She was melting into his caress, closing her eyes. Carefully he kissed her brow, before murmuring a soft "Sleep well."

Somehow she would have liked to watch Angela's face, but to do this she would have to open her eyes. And opening them would mean to loose the feeling Booth's caress had given her. Brennan kept her eyes closed and drifted off to sleep, only wondering a little bit what that gesture had meant.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review for me. 


End file.
